


Magic Misha

by Avatard_1992



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Lapdance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: You had a lot of birthdays, but this one was going to be different if Misha had anything to do with it.





	Magic Misha

You were out with some friends when Summer asks, “So Y/N is Misha planning anything for your birthday?” “I honestly don’t know. If he is he is keeping it on the down low”, you reply. Tiffany chimes in, “Honey this is Misha we’re talking about. He is up to something. “She was right, there’s no way Misha wouldn’t do anything for your birthday. Hell, it didn’t have to be a special occasion for him to surprise you. Misha is the kind of man that buys flowers, leaves I love you notes, and texts you sweet nothings because he feels like it. You and Misha have been married for five years and he still surprised you.

Misha was in Vancouver filming the final episodes for the next season of Supernatural. At the end of the day he went out with Jensen and Jared. Jared asks, So Mish got anything planned for Y/N’s birthday?” “I do in fact, but you guys would probably laugh if I told you.” “Come on Misha, please tell us”, Jensen adds. “Okay, but if you laugh I’m punching you. I’ve been thinking a lot lately about doing a kind of Magic Mike thing. Ever since she watched the movie it’s been a fantasy of hers. I thought it would be especially romantic to do it on her birthday.” Jensen snickers and Jared punched him in the arm saving Misha the trouble. Then he says, “That’s very thoughtful Misha. Not many men would do that.” “Thanks Jar.” Misha wondered what Y/N was up to so he texted her: M: Hey beautiful. Just wondering how your day was. Y/N: It was good. I went to lunch with Summer and Tiff today. Mostly I missed you. M: It’s just a few more days sweetheart. I’ll make it home in time for your birthday. I love you. Y/N: I love you too: *. M: :*. 

Today you woke up realizing it was your birthday. Misha was supposed to come back today. That thought alone made you excited. Much to your insistence that you didn’t need a party your mother decided to throw one anyway. Maison and West were at your sister’s giving you plenty of time to get ready. You hopped in the shower and then got ready. Soon your mother showed up to take you to the party. During the drive she says, “Misha told me to tell you he will make the party tonight.” “I’ve missed him so much. Maison and West have missed him too.” “He will see them at the party, but Misha asked me to keep them tonight.” “Okay.” Soon you arrived, and everyone yelled, “Surprise!!!!!!!” Maison and West tackled you into a hug then you went to Daneel and Gen to catch up. Daneel, and Gen seemed a little off, but I shrugged and didn’t press the issue. Dad comes up saying, “Happy birthday sweetheart.” “Thanks daddy.” Suddenly you saw Maison and West running saying, “Daddy!!!!!!” You looked to see Misha standing there. He smiles saying, “Happy birthday beautiful.” You kissed him and got back to the party. Misha says, “After the party ends I have another surprise for you at home. Daneel is going to bring you”, while winking. Shaking your head, you wondered what he was up to. You decided to stay and help clean up.

Soon Daneel asks, “Ready to go?” You nod and head out back to your and Misha’s house. As you got out Daneel smiles and says, “Have fun.” Once you got to the door you found a note the read, ‘Go inside and sit in the chair in the middle of the room.’ Entering the living room, you see a single chair in the middle of the room. Obeying the note, you sat down. Then you heard For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert start to play. Misha is suddenly in front of you in his Cas outfit. ‘Holy hell. This man will be the death of me’, you thought. He was Magic Miking you. As he removed the trench coat and began to get into the music you started to feel hot. Next, he removed his tie and shirt. Now Misha is shirtless in front of you. He takes your hands placing them on his toned chest and you run them down and back up earning a moan from him. He grabs the back of your head guiding your face up to meet his seeing a seductive smirk. You were getting very wet watching him move. Next thing you knew he pulled you out of the chair and on the couch still sporting that damn smirk as he grinds into you.

When the song ended he asks, “Bedroom?” “Uh-huh.” As soon as you were in the room Misha commands, “Get down on your knees baby.” You immediately knew what he wanted you to do. As you looked up at him unbuckling his pants and exposing his rock-hard cock. You showed no hesitation taking him into your mouth as he moans, “Fuck.” You loved seeing him come undone, surrendering to the pleasure you gave him. Grabbing your hair, he forces himself to the back of your throat moaning, “Ugh your mouth feels so good baby.” Pulling you up off the floor, Misha unzips your dress letting it fall to the floor. You were in front of him only clad in a black thong, then he pulls you back on the bed removing it. He parts your legs further and inserted a finger inside you saying, “So wet for me aren’t you baby?” Without wasting anymore time he dove between your legs licking and sucking your clit making you moan, “Oh Misha, fuck yes!!!!!!!” This encouraged him even more and you felt closer and closer saying, “Misha, oh god I’m gonna- ““Not yet baby. I want to make you cum with my cock.” He began teasing your pussy saying, “You will not cum until I say.” You nod, but he says, “Use your words baby.” “Yes daddy.” Smirking again he says, “Good girl.” He sinks into you and you let out little gasps of, “Uh, uh, uh, oh, fuck”, as he moved in and out of you. “God you take my cock so good baby.” “Misha you feel amazing. I love how your big cock stretches me.” “Did I tell you to say my name?” “Sorry daddy.” That’s right baby girl. Be good for your daddy.” Now he was fucking you hard and fast making you dig your nails into his back moaning, “Yes daddy fuck me.” “Oh, baby you’re gonna make me cum.” “Do you want me to blow my load inside that good pussy?” “Please daddy. Fill me with your cum.” “Such a naughty girl” “Cum with me baby. Say my name when you do.” You hit your orgasm first calling out, “Oh MIsha, fuck yes Misha!!!!!!!” Then he follows moaning, “Fuck, fuck, Y/N.” Sweaty and exhausted you say Sleepily, “I love you Magic Misha.” Feeling his chest vibrate with a low chuckle he says, “I love you too Y/N.” You last conscious thought was, ‘Best birthday ever.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
